sanguine harlequin
by Circus Fish
Summary: well, what is there to say? A onesentence something in which I tried to make Tsusoka kind of ...bitter?


Disclaimer: I -am- working on it -laugh-

Darkness

Hisoka does not like the darkness; not the one that engulfs him at night nor the one that keeps him from seeing and experiencing Tsuzuki's feelings for him (They both make him feel little and scared and taunt him with the possibilities, the what if, the could be, which make his heart swell and wither in one single shaking breath).

Moon I

Hisoka's dislike for the moon has not so much to do with his dislike for the darkness but with hair the intriguing colour of silver, his own crimson blood and the strange signs running over his forever young -forever childish- body(a body that will never be enough for him and especially not for Tsuzuki).

Moon II

Months later Hisoka still does not like the moon, but he begins to open up to Tsuzuki whose name -and whose character- bear such a strong resemblance to the all too powerfull, all too controlling, all too heartbreakingly beautiful orb, that always seems so close and yet so distant, that controls yet liberates, that he hates and...

Idiot I

Hisoka has a simple substitution for sentences like "you're gorgeous" "You're too nice, too good, too important" and "Could you -please- refrain from making my heart stop?"...it is nothing else but "Idiot" and even though -or maybe just because- this substitution is not a nice word, Tsuzukis does not veto it.

Idiot II

Hisoka calls his partner "Idiot", but seeing as he is an introverted kind of guy, this word could belong to a monologue.

Favorite Colour

Watari asks him-once and never again- what his favorite colour is...at first the empath refuses to answer such a childish -he thinks: dangerous, embarrassing- question, but when the blond does not leave him alone, he mutters "Violet"...he is not certain whose reaction to this crippled truth is more saddening-Watari's pathetic smile or Tsuzuki's own answer "Everyone but this one."

Favorite Colour II

Later that day Hisoka sits on his couch and wonders (with his small feet swinging and his small heart aching and his smaller than small hope perishing) what is worse...Tsuzuki's hatred against his own person, or the fact that the older shinigami did not answer "green."

Lies

These two shinigami do not lie; Hisoka denies what he can not accept and Tsuzukis smiles when he is tempted to do so.

Truth

These two shinigami are not satisfied with the simple truth; simply because Hisoka has not found her yet and Tsuzuki has encountered her too many times to be able to even remotely like her.

Sadness

The sad thing about Tsuzuki's Sadness is, that it is the most painful when Hisoka can not feel it at all -the other's emotional walls are no walls, they are labyrinths in which the queen of hearts constantly cheers and screams "behead him!"- and that this Sadness is the most crucifying when the older smiles.

Harlequin

When Hisoka was young and human, he had no heart for the cryingsmiling harlequins he encountered in the circus tents; when he is older an no longer human he has lost his heart to one of them.

Forbidden Love

Hisoka has often heard the term "forbidden love" especially when it comes to his partner and his questionable, tear stained past; Hisoka can not help it though, that he thinks that every love that Tsuzuki feels for somebody else should be illegal.

Eyes

Hisoka's eyecolour -peridot green- and Tsuzuki's own -amethyst violet- are a perfect fit and -unknowingly- some kind of fortune telling, because the combination of emerald green -which means hope- and amethyst violet -which means death- tells what death will bring them.

A/N:ah well, here I go again...this sucked, didn't it? Just like the last one sentence something it was written and thought of in another language and this is why some parts make no sense...I wish I had more time (I am moving out of the orphanage and into a new apartment(yay!XD) and going to school (12th grade) and writing a whole multi chapters fic...) and more talent...does anybody know where one can buy that? Well, anyway I hope that somebody liked it and... leave me reviews, please??

Ah! What one should know is that Tsuki means moon in japanese...and even though I can not remember which character is used in Tsuzuki's name I thought that it would be okay if I simply said that it was "tsuki"


End file.
